


gonna be something sweet

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, and jordy is one half a captain!, sebastian is a shy but good boy!, something was bound to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: "He’s very, very shy, he’s just a terrific kid, doesn’t ever wanna ask for anything, he’s afraid to."Jordy's done with justwatchingSebastian.





	gonna be something sweet

Jordy spends a while watching him. A whole season, really. Just watching, not listening, because Sebastian doesn’t say much. Jordy knows he knows English, well enough to draw up plays on the bench and do media and ask Jordy in practice what he should be doing better. Off the ice, though, he clearly prefers not to use it, ducking in the corner with Teuvo, speaking Finnish so soft sometimes Jordy thinks he’s just mouthing the words. Sebastian catches him looking sometimes, flashing him a little lop-sided grin before flitting his eyes away.

Sebastian walks into his sophomore season with a little more confidence but no less shyness. He still ducks his head when the boys tease him in the locker room, his cheeks still pink up when someone compliments him, and he still keeps to his corner with Teuvo. Before their first game on home ice, Jordy’s watching him like always, and Sebastian catches him like always, but instead of looking away, Sebastian stands up, walking around the room to stand in front of Jordy’s stall. He grins that same lop-sided grin as he taps his finger against the C on Jordy’s chest and says, “Ready, Captain?”

That’s the moment Jordy decides he’s done with just watching.

There’s not much he can do about it that night, though. The game goes to a shootout, because they can’t make anything easy for themselves, but at least they come out of it with the win. By the end of it, he’s got barely enough energy to talk with Eric, let alone try to coax a conversation out of Sebastian.

Practice is a better opportunity than a game day anyway, he decides. It’s easy, _habit_ even, to keep his eyes on Sebastian in the locker room. He waits until Sebastian looks up at him and gives him a slow, obvious once-over. The grin Sebastian gives him back is a little more wide-eyed than usual, and Jordy can see that little bit of wonder and naivety that Sebastian tries to hide as he turns quickly to Teuvo. He doesn’t change his behavior much on the ice – they’re linemates, they already spend most of practice together, and if reels Sebastian in and celebrates a little too hard for a scrimmage, he can chalk it up to being excited about the win and the new season.

He gets an arm around Sebastian when the team is filtering off the ice and says, “Come over to mine after, we can hang.” Sebastian’s eyes flick over to Teuvo, on the other side of the rink taking one-timers from Rasker. Jordy knows what it means – he never hangs out with Sebastian without Teuvo there, so he clarifies, “Just you and me, eh?”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian nods, then lets Jordy tug him off the ice and follows him to the locker room.

Jordy’s a little more obvious – probably _too obvious_ – about the way he watches Sebastian as they all change out. Sebastian’s done before he is, and Jordy watches as he sits down quietly in his stall, hands in his lap as he waits for Jordy to be done.

“ _Christ_ , kid,” Jordy mutters under his breath, trying hard not to visibly rush.

Sebastian stands up when Jordy nods at him, saying something in Finnish over his shoulder at Teuvo.

“Teuvo drove you in, right?” Jordy asks. He gets another nod and a nervous smile in response.

It’s reasonable to assume that Sebastian knows where Jordy’s car is parked – he parks in the same spot every day, only a few spots away from where Teuvo parks, and he’s driven Sebastian and Teuvo home before. Jordy still gets his hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck, though, gently guiding him towards the car.

Sebastian’s English really is very good, and he’s significantly more willing to talk in a one-on-one situation, so Jordy’s able to get some light conversation out of him. Sebastian’s clearly nervous, hands fidgeting in his lap, but other than that he sits still and politely answers all of Jordy’s questions.

Once they get in the house, Jordy steers him into the kitchen with a hand on his lower back and sits him down at the breakfast bar. He doesn’t ask if Sebastian’s hungry – he’s learned by now that if he asks, Sebastian will either say no or shrug, but if he just puts food in front of him it’s always gone within a few minutes. He still has plenty of chicken from last night, so he fixes a couple plates and pops them in the microwave, sliding one across the table to Sebastian. As expected, Sebastian tucks in immediately, practically inhaling it in the way Jordy can remember doing when he was 20. He could chirp Sebastian, tell him to slow down or to breathe, but as much as he wants to make Sebastian’s cheeks flame up red, he doesn’t want him to be embarrassed. Not here, not yet.

He eats his food at a normal pace, still prodding Sebastian with easy questions, mainly hockey-related. He takes note of the way Sebastian slowly relaxes into the chair, smile a little easier and posture a little looser. When they’re both done, Sebastian clears both of their plates without a word, even rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher.

“Movie or NHL?” Jordy asks, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He’s happy when Sebastian says, “Movie, for sure,” and even happier when Sebastian sits down just inches away from him on the couch.

It’s easy to get his arm around Sebastian. He doesn’t need to do some cheesy move, he just does it. Sebastian leans in to his body easily because he’s shy, not dumb, and he must’ve realized a long time ago where this was all leading. The movie is boring, which is good because he doesn’t feel like he’s missing anything when, halfway through, he brings a hand around to tilt Sebastian’s chin up into a kiss.

For all that Sebastian definitely knew this was coming, he probably didn’t know it was coming _right now_ , so Jordy gives him some time to adjust, keeping it soft and sweet until Sebastian finally kisses back. Jordy’s still got one hand around Sebastian’s back, the other cupping his cheek, but both of Sebastian’s hands are firmly in his lap.

He wonders – maybe – probably not – but –

“You can touch me, sweetheart,” he breathes out against Sebastian’s mouth, and a shudder runs through Sebastian as he brings both hands up to Jordy’s chest, gripping at the material of his shirt. Jordy’s head spins – Sebastian was waiting for _permission_ , _God, he’s already perfect_. His original plan here was to keep it relatively sweet, just a taste to start them both off, but now he’s laying Sebastian out on the couch and stretching out over him, appreciating how small Sebastian looks underneath him.

“God, baby,” Jordy mutters, leaning back in to kiss him again. He’s using one arm to prop himself up while the other slips under Sebastian’s shirt, big hand splaying out to rest on his waist. Sebastian’s quiet, just as Jordy expected. He can’t wait to make him get loud. He rolls his hips down once, grinning when he’s met with Sebastian’s hard-on. Sebastian chases him when he pulls up, whining just a little bit until he catches himself and cuts it off. They’re going to have to work on that, the self-consciousness.

“Alright, sweetheart, hands above your head,” Jordy whispers, lips brushing Sebastian’s ear before he bites down teasingly and pulls back again. Sebastian complies immediately, no hesitation or thinking. He looks up at Jordy, clearly waiting for Jordy’s next instruction, and it makes Jordy’s chest tight.

He pushes Sebastian’s shirt up his chest, slowing trailing kisses down his torso as he unbuttons Sebastian’s jeans. Sebastian starts squirming when Jordy gets to his naval, making choked-off little whimpers like it’s already overwhelming him.

“You can be loud, baby, I wanna hear you,” Jordy says, lips still pressed against Sebastian’s skin.

Sebastian takes the order beautifully, and Jordy nearly chokes when the next words out of his mouth are, “Yes, Captain.”

He has to force himself to slow down again, pushing Sebastian’s jeans and boxers down and off as calmly as he can. He feels spoiled for options, with Sebastian laid out in front of him like this, but what he wants most is to get Sebastian loud.

When he looks up, Sebastian’s got his eyes shut tight and head tilted back.

“Hey, eyes on me,” Jordy orders, and waits until Sebastian meets his gaze to say, “I’m gonna eat you out, okay, baby?”

“Oh god,” Sebastian groans, slamming his eyes shut for just a moment before he clearly remembers and opens them again.

Jordy slides off the couch, getting on his knees and pulling Sebastian over to the edge of the couch, just enough so that he can get at his hole. He pushes Sebastian’s leg up with one hand on his thigh, the other going down to spread Sebastian open. He spends a minute just looking, enjoying how quick Sebastian’s breaths are coming now.

He didn’t intend to make Sebastian beg for it, so it’s a nice surprise when he hears, “Please, _please_ , please.”

“So sweet for me,” Jordy murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of Sebastian’s thigh and reveling in the shudder that goes through his body. He lets his mouth trail down, lips brushing against the pretty pink pucker of Sebastian’s hole. Sebastian lets out such a sweet noise at that that Jordy has to do it again, just a few times, before he really gets his mouth on him, licking him open.

“Oh, oh – oh, please,” Sebastian whines, voice a little high and breathy. Jordy just keeps at it, running his tongue around the rim in what must be maddeningly slow circles before he presses in slightly. Jordy watches, a little in awe, as Sebastian’s cock twitches and leaks while Jordy eats him out. He doesn’t stop, keeps up steady movements until Sebastian looks like he’s about to cry or come or both.

“Fuck, could you come from this?” Jordy asks.

“I – maybe, I – I’ve never – _please_ , Jordy,” Sebastian sobs out, voice raw.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Jordy says, soothing, before tonguing a line up Sebastian’s taint. He gets a little sloppy, enthusiasm winning out over technique, and starts to feel the spit dripping down his chin. It makes him so fucking hot, dirty-good pleasure singing through his veins.

He's not doing anything particularly special when Sebastian comes, just pressing the tip of his tongue against his rim, but apparently it’s enough. Sebastian does cry when he comes, and it’s prettier than Jordy could have imagined. He goes silent again as he shakes through it, though, and they’ll definitely have to work on that.

“Fuck, baby,” Jordy groans as Sebastian pants through the aftershocks. He gets back on the couch, straddling Sebastian’s legs as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans just enough to get his cock out. It doesn’t take long, his eyes on that pretty tear-stained face, those wide eyes. He knows he runs his mouth when he comes, but he’s not actually sure of what he’s saying as he shoots all over Sebastian’s chest.

He sits back on his heels when he’s done, just trying to take in the picture before him. And _fuck_ , what a picture it is, his pretty little rookie so fucked-out, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks, chest messy with both of their jizz, hands still firmly in place above his head, and a soft smile on his face.

“We’re gonna have fun this year, huh?” Jordy laughs, leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s cheek once, softly.

“Yes we are, Captain,” Sebastian smiles back, the little shit.


End file.
